1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water fountains that create ornamental displays of water. More particularly, it concerns a water fountain device capable of varying stream flow velocity, trajectory pattern and direction.
2. The Background Art
It is common practice to see water fountain displays where spray nozzles are stationary and unable to articulate in order to change the trajectory of water dispensed therefrom. Typically, water fountain displays use simple, vertical or angled sprays in a fixed position combined in geometric proportions and repetitions to achieve dynamic performances. Ornamental fountain displays in the past have included statues, sculptures or other forms of artistic attractions such as gardens to enhance the interest of viewers.
Presently, water fountains are advancing with technology to become dynamic spectacles that are aesthetically entertaining. Lights and music are often added to fountain displays to transform the fountain from a side show to a main attraction. Apparatuses combining a water fountain with lights and sound can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,387 and 5,152,210. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,387, the apparatus synchronizes music to water and light performances. The water display may be varied by selectively controlling each valve to vary the flow of the stream. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,210 discloses modular water and light performing equipment. The apparatus synchronizes music to water and light performance by controlling the height and frequency of the water spurts with the rhythm music.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,540 and divisions thereof (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,320 and 5,115,973), the apparatus produces water displays with varying angles and pressures in laminar flow nozzles such that a stream of water is emitted from a nozzle at one end of an arc and collected in a sink at the other end. The patents also disclose the ability to collide two water streams in the middle of an arc when the streams are emitted from two nozzles at opposite ends of the arc. The water display relies on a programmed angle and pressure to cause the emitted stream to hit a target. The nozzle is moveable in two rotational directions that vary the angular trajectory of the streams of water. The two rotational directions are in the same plane to change the angle of the stream trajectory, while making it appear to an observer that the stream is emitted from the same point. The patent also discloses the use of a light source that may be employed to illuminate the streams of water as they are dispensed from the apparatus.
It is noteworthy that none of the references known to the applicant provides a fountain with the capability of articulating a nozzle in at least two degrees of freedom about two axes that are approximately perpendicular. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a fountain which allows control of various features and movement such as varying nozzle trajectory, direction, flow height and spray patterns. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide lights independently or conjointly controlled with the nozzle to illuminate, in a desired manner, the spray patterns. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a water fountain where each feature can be controlled in countless ways to create a multitude of effects.